piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Loot
Definition Loot or plunder consists of objects (weapons, clothes, ammunition, gold, tonics, etc.).That are dropped by a pirate's enemy, available to be picked up after a battle. Finding Loot After defeating an enemy a Loot Pouch, Loot Chest or Loot Skull Chest may be dropped. There are loot drops you get from Cannon Defense, Fishing, Sailing and in the El Patron Boss Battle. They will contain a number items that can be added to the pirate's inventory. Loot Chests will usually contain better quality things than pouches, while Skull Chests contain the best and rarest items. : ''Note: A pirate will NOT get loot for simply healing another pirate who defeats an enemy. Some pirates trying to muscle in on treasure with a couple last minute hits have also been ''cut out of the loot! The pirate can select what of the looted items to take or leave - or simply Take it All. If your pirate's inventory is full of a particular type of item, the new item will remain in the loot pile. The pirate will have to either make room for the item by deleting some weapons, or leave it behind. Loot containers sport a Loot Rating to indicate an overall quality of the items found. Loot Pouches have a rating of 1, Common Chests 2 and Skull Chests 3. It is possible that containers with ratings of 4 and 5 will be released in the future. Types of Loot *Gold - Nothing beats the currency of the realm, but you can only hold 200,000 of it. *Treasure - These give gold depending on how rare the item is. *Weapons - Nearly all types of weapons can be found, including newly discovered ones from El Patron's Cursed Blades cache (after Raven's Cove Story Quest) and other sources (Cutlass, Sabre, Broadsword, Dagger, Throwing Knives, Pistol, Musket, Blunderbuss, Bayonet, Voodoo Doll, Voodoo Staff) *Ammunition for guns,cannons and grenades. *Daggers like Asp, Sidewinder, Viper's Nest etc. *Sailing items - Charms and equipment that give a Sailing Boost or Cannon Boost *Clothing - Often an enemy will leave behind an article of clothing that the pirate can add to their wardrobe or sell at a nearby tailor shop. Unique bright or dark clothing is normally found through loot. *Tonics - Remedies and other potions *Cheat Cards Game Notes *"Unfortunately, there is no way of knowing for sure what enemies carry the various types of loot available throughout the Caribbean. Both Jolly Roger and the EITC took control of a large host of the weapons and distributed them throughout their forces on every island of the Caribbean. The only way to discover what is out there is to engage as many enemies in battle as you can. The most valuable and dangerous weapon could come from the most surprising of places. Keep exploring and you will find some new weapons in no time!"--Jordan from Pirates of the Caribbean Online Member Services * A Loot Chest can give a Famed or even legendary Weapons, but a Loot Skull Chest gives the highest chance to find one. * On the rarest occasions, a Loot Pouch may give a Famed, or even Legendary weapon if you're very lucky! * When you get loot if you drag your mouse over the "Take All" button a message will appear saying "...And Give nothing back!", which is a reference to a famous quote of Gibbs and Jack Sparrow. Category:Game Play